


Dear Diary

by MBloveshistory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, February Writing Challenge, Hydra trash party might follow, Part of a series set in the marvel cinematic universe, and Bucky - Freeform, and so will Pierce, dear diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBloveshistory/pseuds/MBloveshistory
Summary: A diary entry after a complicated dayPart of a series





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series in the February writing challenge I am taking. The title is the prompt.

Dear Diary everything is complicated. Yep that’s the word, complicated. Com-pli-ca-ted. Complicated. And messed up and screwed up and fucked up and a whole bunch of real bad other words.

I guess the time of pretty pointe shoes is over. I was coming for me for a long time but I did not expect this. Probably nobody expects the thing that will make their world come crashing down. After today I shouldn’t even be writing this. I shouldn’t have written the last sentence either. Tomorrow everything will be the same. I will be the only one that has changed. JFK was right when he spoke at Rice.

« The greater our knowledge increases the more our ignorance unfolds ».

And boy was I ignorant. Well not more than the rest of the world, but I should have known. I should have known.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rice/moon race speech is great. You should totaly check it out.  
> http://explore.rice.edu/explore/Kennedy_Address.asp


End file.
